Locked out!
by IamHappyYay
Summary: Flaky is locked out! D: She can t get inside her own house and the cold rain is pouring down at her! So, what might happen when she have to stay the night at Flippys place? ( Rated M for blood?) My first story ever! criticism is very welcome.. ( My English is bad by the way! Sorry o)


This story is not good xD I rushed this in school, kind of stressy! ( I only had 15 minuets)  
>My first fanfic ever... I like to read and now I tried to write something myself... I´m a rookie at whriting so... _ sorry! This is about Flaky and Flippy, human verisions.<p>

It was a late afternoon and the sky was getting covered by dark grey clouds...  
>Flaky and her best firend Lammy was out in town, sharing some time together!<br>The red haired girl had been having a good time, leaving her house for a while had actually made her feel a little bit better, at least for the moment.  
>She was thankfull for Lammy, it seemed like she knew Flaky had been feeling a little bit sad lately, so she had taken her out to spend her day together with her D:<br>Flaky feelt lucky having a friend like Lammy.. She really did! Even if Lammy could be a little bit scary sometimes... Whit that "Mr. Pickles" stuff and everything...  
>" Flaky, Lets go take a snack!" Lammy smiled at her friend, crossed arm whit her and pointed at the café over the street.<br>Giving her a nervous smile, Flaky nodded.  
>"O-okay"<p>

They drank some tea and ate some cake, laughing and joking together, talking about the movie "Frozen" that aired soon and that they should go watch it together sometime! After a while though, they went out, noticing the warm weather had turned cold.  
>Flaky gazed up at the sky with worried eyes, it looked like it was going to rain soon.<br>" Umm.. La-lammy" She said, looking at her friend.  
>"Yeah?" Lammy gave her a sweet smile.<br>" Umm.. We-well.." Flaky begun... It was blowing and the sky keept getting darker. It made her nervous, what if it started to storm?  
>" I.. I think I´m go-going to go back now.."<br>She had have a great time but it was time to go home. It was pretty late and if a thunderstorm was going to break out she really wanted to be inside her home before that happened .  
>" you´re right.. I think I need to go home as well" Lammy said, looking down at her watch.<br>Flaky nooded and the two girls huged eachother and said good bye, Flaky then hurried away.  
>Lammy stod stil, watching Flaky run away and smiled weakly.<br>" Take care, Flakes" She whispered, turned around and walked away.

-

Flaky ran and ran. It had started raining a while ago and She was already dripping wet and cold! She jumped high when the sky went "boom!" far away, but by then she was, luckily reaching her door... catching her breath, she leaned her head against it and closed her eyes.  
>Her heart beat calming down a little bit, she was happy to soon come in to the her warm home.<br>Thinking about a hot bath Flaky put her shaking hand into one of her pockets and then the other, then the first one againa and then the other. She froze and then reapeted it again.  
>No... No, no, no! Her keys... They where gone!? With eyes getting teary she took of her hoodie, shaked it, hopping the key´s would fall out but she was without any luck.<br>" N-no.. Please, do-don´t be go-gone..." She whimpered , while looking through every pocked she had! What was she going to do now?! Shaking from toe to head she took her cell phone. Maybe she could call Lammy? Flaky feelt rude doing so but.. She was freezing so bad and.. She was sure Lammy would understand and come to her help.. D:  
>" Thi-this is a joke right!?" Flaky cried out, looking at her dead cell. No batteries?<br>Just her luck! She put it back into her pocket and desperatly locked around. Her neighbors wasn´t home either.. What was she going to do now? Leting out a sigh she sat down, whit her back against the door, huging her legs and resting her forhead agains her knees. Shaking and sobing quietly, Was this her punishment? She wasn´t allowed to have a good time anymore? Maybe.. It´s served her right but.. She sniffed. This was horrible. How long would she have to sit out here like this? The rain was showering over the small trembeling girl.  
>The thunder light up the sky, it went "boom" again and Flaky huged her self tighter, whising for someone to come help her... And then... Suddenly a shadow reached over her. Flaky blinked and turned her head up. With teary and wide eyes she stared.<br>The person standing infront of her was Flippy... 


End file.
